Peleas
by Kuchi-San
Summary: IchixRuki: Ichigo se reconcilia con Rukia. Un beso. CHAP 6 UP! Y final. Gracias por leer n.n
1. Necesito Ayuda

Holaaaa ò0o aquí **Kuchiki-Jae** (Antes llamada **Shinigam-Soul, Cagalli Akatsuki, Pepita xD** etc etc, ha pasado por tantos nombres xD) les traigo un Oneshot –Estoy reviviendo ok? xD- **IchixRuki**, que son ù u ehm principalmente la pareja que mas amo en esta serie -U… aunque la verdad no se si llegue a ser un Oneshot, porque veo que tiene cuerda pa' rato xD quizás para un par de capis mas.

Espero les guste… y no me maten por no seguir el **Campament Shinigamesco no Jutsu **xD. Es decir, lo estamos continuando con Mai… claro si quieren leerlo .

Bue… no se si les guste .-. Quizás lo encuentren muy OCC o que se io xD ahí júzguenme ;O; -Exagera xD-

El Título… No sé por qué es xD de verdad no se me ocurrió otro, el titulo siempre me CUESTA ;; …We mejor los dejo xD

**Disclaimer**: ¬¬ Joer… es que es obvio no? BLEACH NO ES MIO! ù u … Pero sé que a mi se me ocurrió la idea de la Serie y KT me copió en pensamiento u u ¿ xDDDD

0-0-0-0-0

Peleas

**01. Necesito Ayuda**

Ichigo ya lo había aclarado del todo. Sentía _cosas_ por Rukia. Si, aunque pareciera tonto lo sentía. No entendía como coño se pudo fijar en semejante cosa –Según él claro-

Lo que le causaba mas molestia era "Como decírselo". Tiró una almohada al suelo mientras pensaba su problema.

¿Cómo se empezó a fijar en la Shinigami?... Pues desde la primera que se vieron quizás… no es que él no creyera en el amor a primera vista… ¿Amor?

Ichigo jamás pensó en algún minuto de su vida que estaría en esta situación tan embarazosa y molestosa. Le causaba rabia, confusión, ansiedad y miles de otras sensaciones que con otra chica, simplemente no pasaba nada en él.

Suspiró para sus adentros. No sacaba nada con estar meditando su problema a media noche. Se acomodó entre sus sábanas y cerró los ojos y una imagen de su Shinigami se le apareció en su mente. ¡JODER!, es que ¿no podía dejar de pensar en ella aunque sea para cuando quisiese descansar? Sacudió su cabeza y se giró mirando hacia la muralla, si seguía así, quizás se vuelva loco…

Se despertó, miró la hora en el reloj pero… ¡Marcaban las 3:30am!, el tiempo pasaba demasiado lento… hasta que…

–¿Ichigo ya deja de moverte quieres?

–¡Ru-Rukia…! –La muchacha abrió el closet, donde normalmente dormía. Aunque las hermanas de Ichigo le decían que durmiese en su habitación, la morena decidió dormir ahí porque "Le recuerda a su hogar". Excusas-¡¿Y a ti que te importa si me muevo o no?!

–Ahmmm…. Cómprate entonces una cama nueva porque ESA suena demasiado te diré eh

–¬¬ Ten… –Ichigo toma una almohada con su mano y se la lanza a la enana de su closet–

–¡HEY! Que te pasa imbécil… –Enfadada– Así no se lanzan idiota…. –Ichigo quedó perplejo, o sea, él pensó que se lo devolvería pero se lo quedó ella xD–

–Buenas noches

–Para ti serán, baka –Y así, la Shinigami cerró la puerta de su 'cuarto'–

Kurosaki se sentía el mas _idiota_ del planeta, cada vez que hablaba con Rukia sentía nerviosismo que antes no existía en él. Lo único que no quería, era verse avergonzado y en frente de ella. ¿Y si a lo mejor ella no sentía nada por él y la relación que han tenido todo este tiempo ha sido sólo de _compañerismo_? No quería pensarlo así. ¿Y de cuando Ichigo sacó tanta confianza interna para poder tener esa mentalidad?, nadie lo sabe. (**ndKuchiki**: Ni yo º-ºU xDDD)

Decidió no pensar más en ese tema.

"_Debe ser sólo atracción, si, eso debe ser…"_

Pensando así, nuestro Shinigami se quedó profundamente dormido.

0-0-0-0-0

–Oi Ichigo… –El despertador sonaba–

–…

–Ichigo… –Llamaba la chica todavía–

–… Mmm...

–¡¡ICHIGOOOOOOOOOO!!

–¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!! –Se incorporó de inmediato y el tan solo verla tan cerca le produjo un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, que por cierto Rukia no notó en lo absoluto–

–¡Como es posible Ichigo, si tienes el despertador sonando como tetera hirviendo!

–¬¬ Hmmm

–¿Y no me vas a decir nada? ¿¡Te me vas a quedar viendo con esa cara de tonto para variar…!?

–Buenos días…. –Fue lo que pronunció y se levantó de manera sonámbula hacia el baño. Rukia lo quedó viendo y levantó una ceja–

Yuzu sirvió el desayuno como siempre, alegre y dando lo mejor de sí en la cocina, en verdad era un clon único de su madre. Kuchiki bajó las escaleras esperando encontrar a Ichigo pero por lo que veía, aún seguía en el baño ¿Qué tanto haría? Rukia sacudió su cabeza, pero que coño, todos tenemos derecho de estar tranquilos en el baño ¿O no? Sin más que pensar, la morena se sentó en la mesa y la hermana Kurosaki le sirvió unos panqueques recién hechos.

–¡Yuzu… eres simplemente genial en la cocina!

–Arigatou Rukia-chan, me halagas –La niña se sonrojó levemente y fue a la cocina a buscar la ración de su hermano–

Y al fin apareció nuestro protagonista, Kurosaki Ichigo con un semblante algo ido por así decirlo, la verdad es que parecía como si anoche hubiera ido de parranda. Pero claro, la morena la había sacado de sus casillas y por culpa de sus pensamientos rancios y mamones del "amor" no concilió el sueño y si lo hizo fue por muy poco tiempo… ¿por qué?, ahí está el resultado.

–¡Jooooooo¡ Ichigo pero que carajo te pasó

–No me molestes ahora enana… me duele la cabeza… –Dijo éste y Yuzu le había puesto su taza y su ración de panqueques–

–Onii-chan, ¿no crees que es mejor que descanses el día de hoy?, te ves muy pálido…

–No Yuzu… no es nada… además hoy día tengo que dar un puto examen ¬¬ y no pienso 'NO' ir por- –Éjale Ichigo, que si se te ocurre decir el motivo de tu desvelo… xD…….–

–¿Por?... –Rukia se lo quedó mirando–

–Nada…aish… solo debo asistir el día de hoy…. –Ambas chicas se lo quedaron viendo 'raro'– ¡¿Que?! , ahora por qué mierda se preocupan tanto por mi…

–No es nada Ichigo baka… –Rukia empezó a tomar su bebida caliente–

–Mujeres… hmp ¬¬….

0-0-0-0-0

Y así partió el día Kurosaki, con algo de enojo. Caminaban rumbo al instituto como todos los días. Una Rukia alegre y vivaz, y un Kurosaki enfadado y con el siempre ceño fruncido.

Algunos se preguntaban como Kuchiki Rukia podía llevarse con semejante bestia de compañero y otros se preguntaban que le veía Rukia a él. Cosas de la vida que ninguno de los compañeros de nuestros protagonistas podrán entender, solo nosotros sabemos el vínculo especial, si es que se puede llamar así obviamente…

–Oi Ichigo…

–Que pasa…

–Ahm… quería saber por qué te demoraste tanto en despertar… –Cara melosa de la Chica–

–¿Y a ti que coño te importa?

–Es curiosidad… –Se sonrojó un poco y puso cara melosa de nuevo, pero esa que tanto odia Ichigo–

–¬¬ Joder Rukia… es que no me puedes hacer más la vida imposible…

–Ay Kurosaki-kun… ¿te da vergüenza contárselo a una chica indefensa como yo? –

–"_Indefensa… ya quisiera ella"… _Si lo que digas niñata

–¡No soy ninguna Niñata!

–Si lo eres, mírate… eres TERRIBLEMENTE PEQUEÑA, Enana –El comentario de Ichigo hizo que la Shinigami se irritara más de lo acostumbrado, esto no era bueno–

–….

–Además de ser de baja estatura, gruñes mas que un león enjaulado… y

–…. –Rukia se estaba conteniendo xD–

–Que decir de tus ronquidos hablando de gruñidos joder ¬¬ que no dejas dormir a ninguno en toda la cas-

–¡¡YA CÁLLATE!!

–Cálmate Rukia yo sol-

–¡¡No me voy a calmar… ya me tienes HARTA!!

–Pero Ruki- –La morena había cacheteado por primera vez a Ichigo. El muchacho sintió TODA la ira de ella en esa cachetada y quizás toda la que había acumulado desde quizás cuando–

–¡BAKA! –Rukia se fue corriendo sola al instituto dejando a un Ichigo parado en medio de la acera sin saber como reaccionar–

0-0-0-0-0

Rukia llegó al instituto sola sin compañía de Kurosaki. Todos de percataron de aquel acontecimiento, 'esto si que es raro' se preguntaban… ¿A dónde diablos estaba el pelinaranja?

Inoue se acercó a la morena con algo de cautela.

–Ahmm Kuchiki-san

–Que pasa… –Auch, Rukia le respondió de una manera tan fría que Orihime sintió esa aura–

–Pues… es que…la verdad yo… –Tatsuki intervino–

–Queremos saber que le pasó a Ichigo Kuchiki-san, siempre viene contigo… –Dijo así como si nada, Inoue estaba algo avergonzada–

–Si eso… es que….

–No sé que le pasó… y no me interesa saberlo… –La morena giró su mirada a otro lado. Tatsuki y su amiga quedaron para dentro. Nunca habían visto a Rukia tan enfadada. Así que se alejaron de ella pidiéndole disculpas por haberla molestado a lo que ella dijo un simple 'hmm'–

–¿Qué crees que haya pasado?, debió ser algo muy fuerte para que esté asi….

–No lo sé Tatsuki-chan, es mejor dejarla nñ

–¿Pero no te preocupa Ichigo?

–Si, pero si se pelaron los dos, para que molestarlos ¿no crees?

–Mmm... Si tu lo dices Hime-chan…

Y ahí llegó el esperado malhumorado Kurosaki Ichigo. Miró hacia donde estaba Rukia, esperaba que se le hubiera pasado la maña de esta mañana pero… notó que aún seguía molesta. _'Tontona ¬¬_'… Fue lo único que pensó al entrar al aula y saludar a sus compañeros.

–¡Ohayou Kurosaki-kun!

–Ohayou Inoue… –Dijo y dejó su bolso encima del pupitre–

Orihime notaba algo extraño en estos dos, si… y aunque Inoue amaba a Ichigo en lo mas profundo de su ser, no quería ver peleados a sus mejores amigos –Ichigo y Rukia- Es que, ¿Inoue consideraba a Kuchiki-san una amiga? … si, eso es cierto aunque ella pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con el pelinaranja, la felicidad de él era la felicidad de Orihime y así ella se sentía plena.

–Ahm Kurosaki-kun… ¿pasó algo con Kuchiki-san?

–¿Eh?

–Es que… los noto algo peleados n ñ pero si no es nada mejor no pregunto y dejo de decir tonterías jejejeje perdóname Kurosaki-kun…

–No te preocupes Inoue… aish… –Ichigo se rasca la cabeza– Si… hubo una pequeña pelea… pero nada que no se pueda solucionar…

–Ah pensé que era mas grave… lamento habértelo preguntado Kurosaki-kun

–No es nada… ya vez lo bruta que es tu amiga ¿no? –Dijo de broma– No se le puede decir nada porque la muy se enfada, pero bueno… ya se le pasará…

–Si… Kuchiki-san tiene una actitud bien chispita si se puede decir así –Le sonríe con entusiasmo al hablar de su amiga– Pero es algo que la caracteriza…

–Hm ¬¬

–n nU …. Bueno mejor iré a hablar con las chicas… –Inoue se va dejando a Ichigo pensativo–

–_Mujeres… quien las entiende…_ –Murmulla para sí pero alguien le escucha–

–Es fácil entenderlas Kurosaki-san… –Ishida aparece de la nada detrás suyo arreglándose las gafas como es de costumbre xD–

–I-Ishida, de donde saliste hombre…

–Ah a ver… por si te has dado cuenta estoy en tu clase ¿no?

–Oye oye ¬¬ nunca tan despistado

–Era broma… –Medio sonríe– Y bien… veo que los aires entre tú y Kuchiki-san no están del todo pacífico…

–¡Joder y ahora por qué a todo el mundo le importa como esté con Rukia!

–Porque se NOTA...

–Me cago en ti Ishida…

–No seas mal educado… si quieres puedes contar con mi ayuda para que se arreglen…

–¿Y ahora quien mierda te crees? Cupido… Doctor Corazón

–Si lo dices de esa manera pensaré que estás enamorado de Kuchiki-san

–¿¡QUE!?-

–Entonces es cierto… vaya quien lo pensaría

–¡ESCÚCHAME A MI NO ME GUSTA LA ENANA!

Ichigo gritó tan fuerte que toda la clase que llegaba al aula escuchó lo que dijo xD. Ishida quedó con cara normal –No se inmutó xD- y Rukia escuchó ese comentario, pero no hizo caso a ello, total… no le importaba en nada al Pelinaranja.

–¡Joder que mierda tienes en la cabeza Ishida… que me hiciste decir!

–Yo no te obligué a decirte nada Kurosaki-kun… tú solito me gritoneaste y reaccionaste así

–Joder joder y JODER Ishida ¬¬

–Entonces… ¿Quieres que te ayude?

–No me queda de otra…

–Ya verás que se reconciliarán…

–Hmmm Espero

–Y ¿Cuándo es el matrimonio? –Empezó a molestarlo de nuevo–

–¡ò0o YA DÉJAME!

_**Continuará…**_

0-0-0-0-0

Y bien como le encontraron?, lo sigo? O mejor me voy a otro lao a escribir… xD …

Bueno saludos a todos y espero críticas constructivas n.n!

Bye bye!!

**Kuchiki-Jae**


	2. Papeles

Hola … bueno, agradecer los reviews que sin ellos no hubiera comenzado a escribir el proximo capítulo owo. No actualizo muy seguido porque también tengo mis deberes xD –Estudiar- u.u joer… pero hago lo que puedo …

Aquí va el capi :) ojalá les guste y me dejen reviews que eso me pone muy feliz para seguir.

0-0-0-0-0

**02. Papeles**

Y así Ishida le ofreció ayuda a Ichigo para que se reconciliara con Rukia, aunque haya sido por una pelea absurda –Según Ichigo-.

Ya era la hora de almuerzo en el instituto y las chicas fueron a comer afuera en el césped como todos los días.

A Rukia cada vez se le hacía mas divertido pasar el almuerzo con sus amigas. Encontraba entretenido 'Pelar' a la gente y burlarse de ellas cuando nadie lo sabe. (**ndKuchiki:** Si, lo és xD), pero el día de hoy, Rukia no tenia ganas de nada, ni si quiera Chappy le alegraba la tarde ¿Tan mal estaba?.

–Y Rukia-chan… ¿aún estas peleada con Ichigo? –Pregunta una curiosa Tatsuki–

–Ehhh …. Si… pero no hablemos de eso…

–Seguro fue un malentendido ¡e Ichigo está arrepentido!

–No lo creo Mahana, a Ichigo nunca se le quita lo bruto –Comentó Rukia mientras tomaba su jugo–

–Pero Kuchiki-san… Kurosaki-kun se veía algo preocupado con tu estado de animo cuando le pregunté de ti…

–¿Fuiste a …preguntarle?

–Etto n ñ… Perdóname…

–…

–¡No te preocupes Hime-chaaaan! Yo no te regañaré para nad- –Chizuru se había abalanzado sobre la pelirroja sin antes haber sido golpeada por Tatsuki–

–¡Ya deja de hacer eso!

–Bueno… creo que es mejor que me vaya chicas –Dijo la morena y se levantó sacudiéndose la falda–

–¿Eh? Pero Kuchiki-san… te vas por lo que dije no es cierto…

–No es eso Inoue… solo, quiero estar sola un momento si me disculpan…

–Si, anda tranquila Rukia-chan… te entendemos… Ichigo hace irritar TANTO a la gente que uno no le dan ganas de nada…–Comenta Tatsuki, dándole la razón a la morena, que ya se le veía de pocos animos–

–Arigatou –Dijo y se fue rápidamente–

0-0-0-0-0

Por otro lado, el grupo de chicos almorzaba en la azotea del instituto como siempre. Keigo hablando tonterías hiperactívamente y siendo golpeado por Ichigo, Mizuiro viendo cosas en su celular, Sado comiendo en silencio, Ishida planeando secretamente en una estrategia de ayuda para el Shinigami.

–¿¡Oi Ichigo… y por qué tanta distancia con Kuchiki-san?! –Preguntó Keigo animado xD, quizás era su oportunidad para que sea su novia–

–Y a ti que te importa que me pase con ella –Ichigo se cruzó de brazos molesto por la pregunta de su compañero–

–¡Yuuujuuuu!, Eso quiere decir que podré estar con la hermosa Kuchiki-saaaaan…. 0 –Saltaba de un lado a otro Keigo xD–

–Serás cabrón¬¬, Rukia jamás estaría con un tipo tan loco como tú… –Ichigo defendía lo suyo xD–

–TT… Que malo eres Ichiiigoooo…. ¡A lo mejor no le gustas a Kuchiki-san, por eso estas TAN molesto con todo el mundo!

–¿¡QUE!?...

–Hmm … –Fue el aporte de Sado xD–

–¡NO DIGAS TONTERÍAS KEIGO!

–Asano-san… ya no molestes a Ichigo, que lo irritas mas –Dijo Mizuiro que veía su celular sin mirar al chico–

–¡TT Pero… por que no me dices Keigo!, me siento solito asi…

–Y así te quedarás si no te dejas de joder ¬¬ –Ichigo frunció aun mas el ceño y se giró sobre sus talones–

–Kurosaki-san… ¿A dónde vas?

–No molestes Ishida… voy a pensar algunas cosas… –Y así el Pelinaranja se alejó de los muchachos sin decir nada–

–"_Le afectó bastante esa pelea a Kurosaki"… _–Pensaba Ishida mientras veía al chico alejarse de donde estaban éstos– _"Pero ya se me ocurrirá algo…" _–E Ishida se acomodó los anteojos como suele hacerlo siempre y mostrando una sonrisa triunfadora xD–

0-0-0-0-0

Rukia iba subiendo por las escaleras para llegar al aula y estar 'Sola' o eso creía. Al menos no iba a estar cerca de las personas que conoce, eso le incomodaba.

Al doblar en una esquina se topó con alguien y éste le tomó la mano para que Rukia no cayese.

–Lo lamento…–Se disculpó la muchacha– No vi por donde- ¡Espera! –Vio quien era– ¿¡Por qué tengo que darte disculpas!?

–Lo mismo me preguntaba 'Enana'… ya era demasiado raro que actuases con tanta amabilidad hacia mi –Para quien decir quien era si es obvio xD–

–Bueno ya me iba ¬¬ –Rukia se soltó de la mano del Shinigami y se fue por el pasillo–

–Vete, quien te necesita necia… hmp… –El chico frunció el ceño y siguió bajando las escaleras–

Ichigo al bajar, se encontró con las chicas (Inoue y Cía.). Se les veía bien armoniosas al hablar. El chico trató de pasar 'Desapercibido', pero Inoue lo llamó para que viniese xD

–¡Kurosaki-kuuuun!... –Inoue levantó su brazo para que él la viese–

–Ah… Inoue… _"Bien¬¬ justo cuando quería algo de soledad me ven el grupito éste chismoso…joder"_

–¿A dónde vas?... ¿has comido tu almuerzo?

–No Tatsuki… no tengo hambre… –Dijo de mala gana– Eh… yo creo que mejor me voy-

–¡Kurosaki-kun!, mira, tengo esto de almuerzo… o si quieres te puedo regalar esta porción de torta de melocotón con salsa blanca y chispis con chocolate, también tengo este otro pastel que lo hice ayer y me ha quedado para chuparse los dedos…

–Ahm…. Esto… –Ichigo quería salir de ahí lo más rápido posible– ¡Inoue! –La interrumpió antes de que siguiese–

–¿Si?...

–Lo lamento pero no comeré nada… –Dijo y se alejó de ellas–

–Vaya… Ichigo anda "Emo mode: On" … xD –Rió Mahana–

–Debe ser por lo de Kuchiki-san… –Suspiró Orihime algo avergonzada. Se sintió realmente estúpida frente a él– ¿Que tonta soy verdad? –Se dio un golpe en la cabeza con su muñeca–

–No seas así Hime, No tienes la culpa que Ichigo ande Menopáusico… –Le dijo Tatsuki a su amiga para que no se sintiese tan mal–

–Hmmmm u u Me gustaría hacer algo para que no estuviesen peleados

–¿Ehhhh? … o.o

0-0-0-0-0

La entrada a clases era una 'Lata'. Todos querían capear clases (Ir pero no entrar xD) o simplemente tirarse en el césped y escuchar música en plena tranquilidad (**ndKuchiki:** En verdad eso hago io xDD).

Ichigo estaba realmente cabreado de este día en el instituto, más encima, la profesora les dejó una tarea enorme de investigación e Ichigo lo único que quería era llegar a su cama y dormir… claro y tratar de solucionar el 'pequeño' problema que tenía con la morena. ¿Desde cuando estaba tan sensible?, será que el gigai de Rukia lo hicieron tan perfectamente que sus hormonas estaban tan así que la hacían estar irritable con todo el mundo, eso creía el chico.

Bueno Rukia no era un simple gigai andante en el mundo real. Ahí era una chica… y una chica tiene ehm… 'Carácter', pero el de Kuchiki era _especial_. Había que estudiarla bien para ligar con ella, en el sentido de amistad. Pero Ichigo se dio cuenta que sólo era irritable con él y con nadie mas. ¿Es que tan antipático solía ser que Rukia lo trataba así? Bueno, no hay mucho que decir, si mutuamente se molestan.

Ichigo entró a la sala y encontró a Rukia leyendo un manga mientras esperaba la llegada de la profesora. El chico iba directo a molestarle, PERO, se contuvo. No quería hacerla enojar MÁS de lo que estaba ahora.

Ahora rezaba para que la clase terminara luego y salir de ese martirio para llegar a casa.

Estaba esperando la ayuda de su cupido Ishida, pero éste ni señales de algo. Solo lo veía escribir en su cuaderno los apuntes de la profesora o quizás que cosas escribía ahí. _"¬¬ Este gilipollas me cagó, no debí confiar en él… joder"_, pensaba mientras lo veía ahí en su puesto y colocando atención a la clase.

Mientras esperaba que los minutos pasaran de una manera más rápida, y que mejor mirar el reloj y hacer que con la mirada se movieran con más rapidez xD, pero obvio que eso no funcionaría.

Rukia en cambio estaba concentrada en su cuaderno. Pero en verdad no escribía, sino hacía dibujos de conejos para pasar la hora aburrida de 'Filosofía'. En verdad ella no podía entender como a Ichigo no le gustaban sus dibujos, si eran una obra de arte xD, pero bueno, no puede pedirle **peras al olmo**.

De pronto, a Rukia le llegó un papel en su pupitre. La chica se sorprendió y tomó el papel con cuidado sin que la profesora se diese cuenta. Abrió el papel y decía:

"_Rukia… necesito hablarte. Te espero en el parque cerca de la escuela"_

_Ichigo._

Kuchiki no lo creía. El propio Ichigo la invitaba a reconciliarse. Se sonrojó levemente y guardó el papel en su bolsillo y continuó escribiendo-digo xD, dibujando Chappy's en su cuaderno.

Ichigo tenía la vista perdida en la ventana. No quería tomar atención a palabrerías de Platón o Aristóteles. _"Me importa una mierda…"_, pensaba el Shinigami cabreado de tanta palabra tonta.

Cada vez veía a Rukia mas entusiasmada en lo que hacia en su cuaderno. "_Vaya cambio de actitud de la enana ¬¬, me pregunto que hará…_", se preguntaba Ichigo, bueno que va.

De pronto, un papel llega a su pupitre al igual que a Rukia. Lo tomó con cautela y al querer abrirlo sonó un poco, cosa que llamó la atención de la Profesora.

–¿Sucede algo Kurosaki?

–No… no pasa nada profesora…

–Mas te vale, porque esto entra en el próximo examen… continúo…

–"_Me cago en Platón ¬¬…"_

Ichigo espero a que la profesora lo dejase de mirar y enseguida abrió el papel que le llegó. Decía algo asi:

"_Ichigo, quiero hablar contigo. Juntémosnos en el parque que queda cerca del instituto."_

_Rukia._

Changos. Rukia quería hacer las pases con él. Esto alegro al pelinaranja por dentro. Guardó el papel en su bolsillo y esperó con ansias el toque te la campana para juntarse con su Shinigami…

**Continuará…**

0-0-0-0-0

Y bieeeen! xD e aquí el capitulo 2. ¿Cómo me quedó? D: fome? Entrete?, le faltó algo?, mucha escritura xD?. Me gustaría que también me dieran ideas para continuar, aunque ya tengo la mia clara pero sería lindo agregar sus pensamientos xD.

Esperen el capitulo 3 y lo escribiré a corde a cuantos reviews tenga xD, porque si no son muchos no valdría la pena seguir .-., Me refiero porque a lo mejor no les gustó xD. Eso

Bueno Nos vemos la proxima semana!

See Ya : D!

**.:Kuchiki-Jae:.**


	3. Nada Resulta

Holaaaa :)!, muchas gracias por sus reviews xD no pense recibir mas de 5 la verdad, es que como que pierdo la practica a veces xD. Me encanta escribir historias, más cuando se trata de series que me gustan 1313 xD.

Bueno les dejo el 3er Capi de mi fic, espero les guste… ya no los hago perder su tiempo xD.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**03. Nada resulta**

Los minutos pasaban tan lentos para Ichigo. Lo único que quería en ese momento era salir ya de clases.

Miraba a Rukia. Miraba a esa enana que le 'robó' el corazón. La verdad era que se sentía tan tonto cuando la miraba. Pero no le importaba si podía verla, aunque sea con eso se conformaba el pelinaranjo.

Por otro lado, Ishida miraba a Kurosaki impacientado y sólo pudo esbozar una sonrisa al verle asi.

Orihime se estaba cabeceando en la clase (O sea que se quedaba ya dormida xD). No aguantaba mas el sueño, quería ir al baño aunque sea a mojarse la cara. Bostezaba, se acomodaba en el asiento. Intentaba poner atención pero sus párpados le pesaban.

Rukia también quería que el tiempo pasara rápido y escuchar lo que Ichigo quería decirle (Porque ella cree que él tomó la iniciativa por el papelito). No pensó que el orgulloso de Kurosaki Ichigo le fuera a pedir perdón primero, tenía que verlo con sus propios ojos y quizás ver si pasaba algo 'mas' que un simple perdón. ¿Qué?, Rukia quería que pasase algo mas… como que… un ¿beso?.

Sonó la campana para el segundo descanso. Joder, aún quedaba mucho para que se juntasen. La profesora alcanzó a decir algo.

–Recuerden que todo lo que hablé puede entrar el en examen de la próxima semana muchachos…

–"_Mierda…¬¬…." _–Pensaba Ichigo. No había puesto atención a nada–

Tenían 30 min más de descanso, así que Ichigo fue a caminar lejos de sus amigos porque quería pensar –Costaba asimilarlo pero así era- en Rukia

Quería estar seguro que lo que sentía por esa niñata era algo mas que atracción.

"_Pero es que… no me puede gustar Rukia, además su hermano me mataría si estuviera con ella… ¡que coño!, pelearía de nuevo con él si fuera necesario- Espera…¿Por qué estoy pensando así?... diablos…"_

El Shinigami estaba solamente confundido. Eran dos cosas, o no quería aceptar que estaba embobado con Kuchiki-san o simple atracción. Ambas cosas lo tenían entre la espada y la pared. Lo que sí era verdad, era que si ella se fuera de su lado no volvería a ser el mismo **Ichigo**.

Siempre que peleaban era por cosas tontas, y hasta por CUALQUIER cosa. Quizás éste era el lenguaje del amor entre ellos, algo que solo ellos pueden entender, y si xD, a golpes y peleas.

Ichigo se recostó en el césped. Miraba al cielo como si se le hubiera perdido algo… sin saber que buscaba. Estaba muy inmerso en sus pensamientos.

–Joder Rukia… por qué siento esto… –Decía mientras pensaba en su morena– No quiero decirle y después que me diga _"No siento nada por ti Ichigo…"_ ¬¬ que vergüenza…

–Kurosaki-kun…

–Ah Inoue… –El chico estaba algo enfadado porque quería estar solo, pero bueno, Orihime no tiene la culpa de nada… será…–

–¿Aún no hablas con Kuchiki-san…? –Se sentó a su lado–

–No… pero ya hablaré las cosas con la enana… –Suspiró–

–Si… Kuchiki-san te entenderá cuando se junten esta tarde- –Inoue se tapó la boca–

–¿Ah? …

–No nada… …bueno… tengo que irme Kurosaki-kun… nos vemos en el examen…

–¿Examen ..?

–Si, ¿No lo recuerdas?, tenemos examen de trigonometría

–Me cago en too lo que se menea ¬¬….

–Adios n n…

–… Joder…. –Se recostó de nuevo en el césped, la verdad era que le importaba un pepino el examen, de todas maneras no había estudiado nada. ¿Y Rukia si? Buena pregunta–

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Rukia por otro lado, estaba con sus compañeras como hace rato en el descanso. Aunque ellas hablaban, ella no prestaba atención a lo que decían. Estaba pensando en aquel papel que 'Ichigo' le mandó. Pensar que ese tonto pelinaranja le había mandado aquel mensaje para que no estuviesen peleados era un gesto tan lindo –para ella- que no lo esperó de él.

Se sentía tan feliz… quizás podía ser de que sus sentimientos sean correspondidos hacia él. Le importaba un rábano lo que pensara su Nii-sama y la Soul Society, sólo quería permanecer al lado del Shinigami que le robó el corazón.

Mientras pensaba en estas cosas, Uryuu Ishida se acercó al grupo.

–Kuchiki-san… –Le habló el Quincy a la morena–

–… –No respondió–

–Ehm…. ¿Kuchiki-san? –Le preguntó Ishida nuevamente–

–¿Ah?... si…. ¿Qué pasa Ishida….? –Le respondió en otra onda xD. El chico la miró con extrañeza–

–¿Estás bien?... te noto algo… ida por así decirlo…

–¿Yo?... no, que dices estoy perfectamente bien jejejeje

–Hmmmm Bueno… ¿Tienes un minuto?... –Ishida quiso hablar con la Shinigami para arreglar las cosas entre… bueno ya saben xD y que mejor empezando con el punto del asunto–

–Si… –Lo miró extrañada, Ishida casi nunca habla a solas con nadie, ni para en momentos de ocio– Claro….

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

–Y… ¿De quieres hablarme?, no es normal en ti Ishida… –La morena se cruzó de brazos. El chico se ajustó los anteojos como siempre lo hace–

–Verás… como sabes yo siempre me doy cuenta de lo que pasa a mi alrededor….

–Ajam…

–Bueno… he notado que los aires entre tú y Kurosaki-kun no están bien… quería ayudarte…

–¿Ayudarme?... a qué… no entiendo ninguna mierda Ishida…

–Vamos, no seas grosera conmigo. Se te pegan rápido los modismos de él ¿no es cierto?

–…¬¬ Al grano… –La chica empezó a mover su pie algo desesperada xD–

–Está bien no me apures… Bueno… en primer lugar-

–¡EL EXAMEN! O-O… Ishida tenemos que irnos rápido…

–Pe-pero… Kuchiki-san….

–No hay tiempo, llegaremos tarde… además –Tomó el brazo del Quincy y empezaron a semi-correr, pero se detuvo de a poco– Creo que ya he resuelto mi problema con Ichigo…

La chica se sonrojó e Ishida pudo notar ese detalle en ella. ¿Cómo se las habría arreglado Kurosaki-san para arreglarse con ella? Algo muy curioso le parecía a Ishida, ya que él AUN no había ayudado en NADA xD.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Los chicos entraron a clases para rendir el 'lindo' examen. Todos se sentían nerviosos, ya que era un examen para poder eximirse del ramo (Matemáticas). Ishida era el único que se sentía confiado, los demás… era cuestión de mirarlos xD.

–¡Bien muchachos, tomen asiento! –La profesora entró con las pruebas–

–Me irá mal muy mal TT… IIICHIGOOOO Ayudame….

–No molestes….

–Moriré u.u…

–Bien… –La maestra les pasó los exámenes y miró su reloj, anotando la hora de partida y la hora de término- Desde ahora… ya….

Y así empezaron… algunos completaban los problemas con facilidad, otros miraban los ejercicios y se comían las uñas, y algunos solo colocaban su nombre y no realizaban nada porque simplemente no estudiaron.

Ichigo estaba nervioso. No sabía muy bien si los resultados que tenía estaban bien. Quiso preguntar a algún compañero, pero la profesora lo miró fugaz y se quedó con las ganas xD.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Y ya habían pasado las 2 horas. Se les hizo eterno a todos. Ichigo quería ir a hablar con Rukia, pero una corazonada le dijo que era mejor esperar hasta salir del instituto.

Rukia también quería hablar con el Shinigami. Se sentía ansiosa y quería escuchar las palabras de Ichigo pidiéndole 'perdón'.

–¡Kuchiki-san! ¿Cómo te fue en el examen? - –Preguntó Orihime–

–Etto… n ñ no muy bien Inoue… y a ti que tal…

–Oh verás… tuve complicaciones con los últimos ejercicios… pero creo que lo demás me salió bien

–Me alegro por ti n n… –Susurra– "_La matemática del mundo humano es cualquier cosa menos matemática ¬¬… pero si no se entiende nada ù u…"_

En otro punto del salón de clases, Ichigo platicaba con sus amigos.

–¡NOOOO! Morí en el examen TT… Nadie me ayudo por que…. u u

–Eso te pasa por no estudiar Asano-san…

–Por qué Asano-san TT…………. Estoy solito, no hay nadie aquí a mi ladooo (8) ICHIGOOOO!! - –El chico fue golpeado por el Pelinaranja–

–No jodas quieres…

–Oi Kurosaki-kun… ¿Cómo te fue?... –Le preguntó Mizuiro– A ti siempre te va bien en este ramo…

–Pues no sé… no estudié nada… me dio flojera… –Hizo una mueca de desagrado–

–Que extraño, eso no es normal en ti Kurosaki-san… –Le dijo Ishida–

–Es verdad –Se limitó a decir Sado–

–Ya no me molesten… pensaba en cosas mas importantes… –Ichigo se puso las manos a los bolsillos y miró de reojo a la Shinigami, la cual la veía hablando alegremente con sus compañeras y se sonrojó un poco– _"Joder…."_

–Como… ¿Kuchiki-san? 1313

–¡JODER KEIGO!... ò0o ya no sigas…

–Kurosaki-san…

–Eh… que pasa ahora Ishida, no me sigas cabreando quieres…

–No… sólo te quería decir que, espero que las cosas con Kuchiki-san se arreglen… se que podrás… –Se ajusta sus anteojos. Ichigo quedó perplejo

–Eh… cla-ro….

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Y tal como decían ambas notas de los chicos, se tenían que juntar en el parque que quedaba cerca del instituto.

Eran las 17:30 y corría un viento de verano, era muy embriagador. Ideal para salir a caminar en compañía. Se escuchaba el movimiento de las hojas de los árboles, haciendo que el ambiente fuese mas refrescante después de un día de peleas o simplemente un día de mierda.

Ichigo llegó y Rukia aun no llegaba, al menos hizo un gesto de caballerosidad al llegar primero. Se sentó en una banca a esperarla. Se sentía nervioso, muy nervioso, como si fuera una cita o algo parecido. Le parecía tonto tener que juntarse a hablar por unos simples papeles, lo encontraba divertido pero _ridículo._

Y ahí llegó una Kuchiki Rukia algo cohibida a pesar de que aparentaba firmeza en su mirada, con tan solo ver a Ichigo se derretía por dentro.

Caminó despacio hacia él, con la mirada perdida en sus pasos hasta que llegó a la banca donde estaba sentado. Ichigo la miró, haciendo que la chica elevara su mirada a él. Se quedaron contemplándose un buen tiempo. Sus miradas decían _"Te quiero"_, pero menos un _"Discúlpame"_.

–Rukia…

–… –La chica no decía nada, lo único que quería era escuchar la voz de Ichigo, hacía tiempo que no la escuchaba cerca, y eso que sólo se habían peleado por un día ¿Tanto era la cercanía con él?–

–¿No me dirás nada?... –Susurró–

–¿Qué?... Pero… si tu querías que habláramos Ichigo… por eso me enviaste aquel papel… –La voz de Rukia había regresado–

–Pero que dices enana… tú me enviaste un papel a mi… ¡No mientas!

–No es verdad… YO no te enviado ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA…

–¡RUKIA NO MIENTAS!... Tú me escribiste primero…

–¡Ichigo eres último!... aish… Sabía que hablar con Ishida no resultaría aunque no se que me quiso decir…

–"_Asi que Ishida fue el de los papeles… cabrón…" _… Y qué fue lo que te dijo ese niñato…

–¡QUE TE IMPORTA!...Solo…. solo quería ayudarme contigo, no sé… –La Shinigami se sentía engañada– Pensé que todo esto había surgido por ti…

Ichigo tragó saliva nervioso. Se sintió algo apenado por Rukia. No quería hacerla enojar más de lo que estaba.

–Aish está bien Rukia es que Ishida intentó hacer lo mismo conmigo-

–¡CÁLLATE!... No quiero escucharte mas… –Le dijo en voz baja– Me voy a casa…

–Oe Rukia espera… demonios…–

Pero la chica ya se había ido. Tiró el papel al suelo y lo pisó con fuerza.

–Cabrón…¬¬ imbécil sabía que no tenía que pedirle ayuda…

Y así, los dos seguían peleados. ¿Es que simplemente no pueden dejar aun lado el orgullo?. ¡JODER XD!

**Continuará**

* * *

Y bueno xD aquí termina un capi mas !. El próximo terminará por lo que estoy viendo, pero no sé si hacerlo mas largo o lo divido en dos capis mas XD ahí me dicen.

Se cuidan :D

Hasta la próxima semana n.n

Bye bye!!

**Kuchiki-Jae**


	4. Namida

**Kuchiki: **_Ehmmmm si me DEMORÉ, pero es que estoy terminando mi semestre en la Uni –Le brillan los ojos- asi que por eso xD –Hace reverencia- __Aquí les traigo mi cuarto capi, a ver si les gusta… Estos chicos que no se arreglan de una vez joder u.u … Viva yo y el __**IchixRuki**__! Òwo! xD_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Siempre se me olvida –En realidad le da hueva- ù.u ..ehm bueno ya todos saben que BLEACH no es mío y asdasdasda a la mierda XD_

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

**04. Namida**

Esa tarde, Kurosaki Ichigo pensaba que al fin las cosas con la morena podrían arreglarse, **PERO**, siempre tiene que haber un _pero_ en este asunto, era que 'alguien' había metido la pata en esto. Y no había que deducir mas, Ishida Uryuu tenía la culpa de todo, según Ichigo claro.

¿Es que ese cuatro ojos no podía hacer algo tan simple? O sea podía destruir Guillians, Adjuchas, Menos Grandes. Pero no se la podía en solucionar un problema tan simple como una pelea… por favor xD.

Ichigo quería mandar todo a la mierda, es que él no se la podía solo –Eso pensaba-. Joder, la niñata andaba mas sensible que no sabía como hablarle. Se enojaba por todo y se ENOJA por todo últimamente.

–"_¿Es que simplemente no me puede pedir perdón? ¿Por qué tengo que YO acercármele, si ella también tuvo algo de culpa en esto ¬¬? Me cago en dios… Joder…"_

Eran algunos de los mil y un pensamientos del Shinigami Sustituto.

Se quedó sentado en aquella banca y dio un suspiro largo. Será… tendría que volver a casa.

Rukia volvió a casa antes de Ichigo –Obvio xD-. No quiso tocar la puerta porque no quería que la familia de Ichigo notase que había estado llorando, así que entró por la ventana de la habitación del Shinigami.

Ichigo dejó de pensar en un momento sobre lo que pasó y decidió irse de aquel parque, ya se hacía tarde y empezaba a hacer frío.

Mientras caminaba pateaba todo lo que se interponía en su camino como piedras, latas, cajas de jugo (**ndKuchiki:** P00ta que estaba sucia La calle xD), etc. Lo único que quería en ese momento era partirle la cara a Ishida. Al parecer no resultó su plan de reconciliación porque como vemos, resultó para peor.

Y hablando del rey de roma que por esa puerta se asoma, al doblar Ichigo en una esquina, se topó con el ya mencionado muchacho de anteojos.

–Va… apareció el responsable de todo…

–Kurosaki… –Ishida se arregló los lentes– Quería hablar contigo…

–Que casualidad… yo también quería verte… pero para romperte la cara sabes… –Ichigo iba a golpearlo pero Ishida detuvo su puño–

–Espera… yo te quiero aclarar algo… para que no pienses que fui yo es todo…

–De que coño me hablas… ¡Si tu mandaste esos papeles… Rukia me lo dijo!

–De eso precisamente Quiero hablarte Kurosaki-san… el de los papeles… no fui yo…

–¿Ah?...

Mientras tanto, Rukia estaba leyendo mangas en la habitación de Ichigo, tratando de olvidar lo que pasó hace un momento. Pero por más que quisiera, no podía. Estaba inmersa en sus pensamientos…

_Ichigo_… Él era el causante de su pena y su angustia. _"Imbécil…" _Pensaba ella. No entendía como aquel muchacho tonto, enojón, rabieta le pudiese importar tanto, si simplemente peleaban todo el tiempo, se critican, se miran mal, se molestan mutuamente… Aún no le cabía en su mente como alguien así, llegó para ablandarle un poco más su tierno corazón.

Pero poco a poco, el muchacho fue invadiendo su interior de manera grata. Le hacía bien estar a su lado, le causa seguridad, calor… _amor_… A veces Ichigo actuaba con ella de manera afectuosa… ¿En serio?... Pues sí. Cuando Rukia se quedaba mirando televisión en el sofá, él llegaba con una manta y una fuente de palomitas, haciendo que la chica se sorprendiese de su 'amabilidad' hacia ella. O cuando a veces Rukia estaba algo pensativa se iba a mirar el cielo en el tejado… y cuando pasaba mucho tiempo fuera, Ichigo la acompañaba y hablaban. Si gente… hablaban civilizadamente de la vida, del momento en que se conocieron, del por qué a Rukia le fascinan tanto los conejos, etc.

Esas pequeñeces hacían que la Shinigami sintiera un gran cariño hacia él –O atracción quien sabe-. No podía evitar sentirlo aunque él no lo supiese. Tonterías… ella no podía dejar estremecerse con algo así.

Y sin lograr su objetivo de olvidarse de Ichigo por un momento, dejó aun lado el manga y se recostó en la cama de éste, escondiendo su rostro en la almohada.

Suspiró y cerró los ojos. De pronto, una lágrima resbalaba de su mejilla. No podía creer que estuviese en ese estado por el tonto de Kurosaki. Abrazó la almohada, ahogando sus susurros.

–Ichigo tonto… ¡tonto!... odio sentirme así por… ti… ni si quiera sé si…tú

–¿Rukia-chan?

–¡Yuzu! … ah… etto... –Se incorporó y se sentó en la cama secándose las lágrimas–

–¿Te pasó algo malo?... estabas llorando…

–Oh no… solo me ha entrado algo a la vista… no es nada…

–¿Segura?... ahm… Sabes he preparado algo para comer… ¿Quieres bajar Rukia-chan?

–"_Supongo algo de comer me hará bien…" _Bueno… veamos que has hecho… –Dice y se levanta de la cama–

Ambas chicas bajaron las escaleras. Rukia se sentó y esperó lo que Yuzu había cocinado. Ella llegó con un plato de arroz con Curry y carne.

–Espero que te agrade… estoy practicando el hacer estofado… –Se sonroja un poco–

–¡Ah pero que dices! … si tu cocinas de una manera excelente… no te avergüences… veamos… –La chica toma los cubiertos para empezar a comer–

–…

–¡Delicioso… Cocinas muy bien Yuzu!

–¿En serio? ...

–Si si… ojalá pudiera cocinar como tú…

–Me alegra que te gustara Rukia-chan … iré a preparar mas raciones para Karin, Otosan e Ichi-Nii n.n

"_Ichi-nii… Como que… hace un momento había olvidado que estaba trizte…" _–Medio sonrió olvidando aquel incidente–

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

–Que el de los benditos papeles no fui yo Kurosaki, que ya te lo he dicho

–Mierda Ishida y tú piensas que te voy a creer semejante cosa… si fuiste el único que se… ofreció para 'ayudarme'

–Eso lo sé perfectamente, yo decidí en ayudarte, pero eso no significa que me eches la culpa por algo que no hice –Se acomoda las gafas– Además se me hubiera ocurrido algo mejor que eso…

–¿Ah si? Y por qué no lo has hecho ¬¬

–Se lo iba a plantear a Kuchiki-san, pero ella me interrumpió con lo del exámen de esta mañana y bueno… –Se rasca la cabeza– No pude…

–Hmp… Como sea… yo me voy… –Ichigo giró sobre sus talones y empezó a caminar a su casa–

Ishida solo vio como Ichigo se marchaba. Suspiró y se devolvió por donde vino. Y todo este revoltijo se estaba haciendo peor, y más porque Ishida no había hecho nada. Aún asi, el Quincy quería ayudar al Shinigami pero primero, tenía que saber quien fue el de los mensajitos.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

–¡Ya llegué!

–¡Onii-chan!, mira te he preparado algo de comer…Rukia-chan lo ha probado y dice que está bueno…

–¿Ah si?... está bien Yuzu… –Ichigo deja sus cosas en el sofá y se dirige al mini-comedor de la cocina–

–Aquí tienes Onii-chan… –Le sonríe–

–Arigatou, Yuzu… Ah…–Mira por todos lados– ¿Rukia ya está en casa?

–Si… llegó antes que tú, cenó y se fue a dormir a la habitación. Dijo que tuvo un día muy atareado en el Insituto –Le decía recordando lo que pasó antes que llegase él–

–Ya veo… _"Enana del mal ¬¬" _–Empezó a comer la cena que le preparó su hermana menor– Está bueno…

–Me alegro que te haya gustado…

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Rukia estaba encerrada en el armario, tratando de conciliar un poco el sueño. Pero por mas que quería no podía conseguirlo. Empezó a recordar lo de esta tarde…

_**Flash back**_

–_¡Ichigo eres último!...Sabía que hablar con Ishida no resultaría aunque no se que me quiso decir…_

–_Y qué fue lo que te dijo ese niñato…_

–_¡QUE TE IMPORTA!...Solo…. solo quería ayudarme contigo, no sé… Pensé que todo esto había surgido por ti…_

_**Fin de Flash back**_

Últimamente, el pelear con Ichigo le afecta demasiado. Le cuesta admitirlo pero así es. Quizás es una leve aparición de los sentimientos de la Shinigami hacia él. Pero ella no debe involucrarse con un humano. A los Shinigamis se les tiene prohibido tener alguna relación con ellos, ni de amistad. Simplemente ellos sirven para cerciorarse de los Hollows que aparecen en el mundo real y hacerlos desaparecer y bueno algunas anomalías en aquel mencionado mundo. Nada con _Humanos. _Pero esto había sobrepasado los propios límites de Kuchiki Rukia, ella sabe que no debe… pero no puede evitarlo. Sus sentimientos ya están aclarados: Se enamoró de Kurosaki Ichigo.

No sabe como, ni en que momento ocurrió eso, con el tiempo las cosas se dan y los pensamientos de cada persona cambian cuando conoces en profundidad a aquella persona. Rukia ha aprendido que uno nunca termina de conocer a la gente. E Ichigo es especial en este caso. Uno nunca sabe como reaccionará al meterle conversación, pero Rukia ya conoce su personalidad desde lo más externo a lo mas interno. Sabe de que hablarle y de que no. Sabe cuando está triste y cuando no. Sabe sobre su familia, padre, madre fallecida, hermanas… Todo. Poco a poco se dio cuenta que los humanos son buenas personas con quien puedes convivir, querer y… _AMAR. ¿Es que tan cerrado es el corazón de Rukia al no aceptar lo que siente? ¿Amar está prohibido para los Shinigamis? _Eso nadie se lo había dicho y tampoco lo había escuchado. Uno no sabe de quien se enamora, o sino, no existirían las sorpresas.

–"_Tantos pensamientos me tienen loca… ¿Debería hablar con él?... ya no quiero sentirme tan estúpida y pasar molesta todo el tiempo…_

Al abrir la puerta del armario, justo Ichigo había abierto la puerta de su habitación, encontrándosela cara a cara. Se miraron fijamente sin quitar la vista del otro, hasta que Ichigo cerró su puerta y se sentó en su cama. Rukia se sentó en el borde de su 'cama'. Quería empezar la conversación, pero el Shinigami le ganó.

–Rukia…

–…

–No me gusta estar peleado contigo y tú lo sabes bien… –La morena solo se dedicaba a escuchar su voz, su calmada y serena voz– No tengo idea quien fue el de los papeles…–Ya no quería meter a Ishida en esto, quería solucionarlo solo– Pero no fui yo, créeme…

–Ichigo…

–Solo quería decirte eso… –El muchacho se levantó de la cama y se sacó la camisa escolar para colocarse su polera que usaba como pijama. Rukia se sonrojó al máximo al ver los pectorales de Ichigo bien formados. Desvió la mirada rápidamente porque ya sabía lo que tenía que sacarse después, pero se dirigió hacia ella, que seguía sentada en aquel armario– Si quieres golpearme hazlo ahora que estoy de buen humor…

¿Y a este que mosco le picó? Quiere que le peguen… vaya masoquista que es xD.

–¡Eh…estás loco!... Baka, no lo haré… no soy tan idiota como para caer en tu tonto jueguito Kurosaki-kun… Yo….

–… –No le dijo nada…solo se limitó a mirarla a los ojos–

Así como por impulso, Rukia lo abrazó sin control alguno. Lo abrazaba fuertemente con sus delgados y blanquecinos brazos, y hundiendo su rostro en su pecho se puso a llorar en silencio.

Ichigo solo se limitó a abrazarla sin saber el motivo de su tristeza. Sólo quería que no estuviese enfada con él.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

–Uhm… aish… me pregunto si Kurosaki-kun y Kuchiki-san se arreglaron…–Inoue se preguntaba a si misma, mientras miraba televisión en su hogar– Mañana lo sabré…

**Continuará**

* * *

Listoooh! Joh xD… escribí las dos ultimas hojas hoy soy seca u.u….Bueno sin mas que decir… espero sus reviews que tan feliz me hacen D … y nos vemos en el próx capitulo.-Creo que será el final XD-

Bye bye!!

**Kuchiki-Jae**


	5. Pensamientos y Aclaraciones

Hellow pipol! He renacido (?)… es que la universidad y asdfsdsadas…. Mi nii-san me secuestró u u….xDDD Joda…. Cofcof…. Tenía poco tiempo para escribir y dedicarme al **IchixRuki** que es mi religión pos ò0o! xD

El capi… no es final xD –No pudo- ù-u… es que no sé .-. supongo que el 6to será el final pero este tiene para rato xD. Bueno, después de esta innecesaria introducción los dejo con este capi

**Disclaimer: **Ya lo sé u-u ya lo sé… Bleach no me pertenece y asdsdasdadasdasda ¬¬ felices?

* * *

**05. Pensamientos y Aclaraciones**

El abrazo de Ichigo hizo sentir a Rukia mas protegida. Necesitaba estar con él, lo extrañaba. Extrañaba estar así, tranquila y no sentir rabia ni molestias.

–¿Me golpearás?... –Le dijo casi en un susurro-

–… Tonto… –Dijo con voz cansada. La shinigami se estaba quedando dormida en los brazos del muchacho–

De pronto, la chica despertó. Un sueño.

–"_Demonios…. Era tan real…" _ –Abrió la puerta del armario para salir un momento a tomar aire– _"Como pude imaginarme a Ichigo tan… cursi…" _–La morena medio sonrió al recordarlo, le pareció tierno–

Pero ya no quería seguir con esto. Tenía que hablar con él, de la pelea… bueno y, de ciertos sentimientos que estaba experimentando. ¿Podría decirle? Y Cómo podría decírselo.

Decidió salir de la habitación por la ventana y sentarse en el tejado.

–"_No sé que hacer… no quiero verlo, pero tampoco quiero sentirme así por el resto de mi vida… detesto este gigai joder"_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

–Gracias por la comida Yuzu... –Dijo el pelinaranjo dirigiéndose a la cocina con los platos–

–Onii-chan… no te preocupes, que yo lavo esto… tu ve a estudiar –Le dijo con una sonrisa–

–¿Segura? Es que no me gusta dejarlo todo asi… –Le respondió no muy convencido hasta que la muchacha lo empezó a empujar y a echar de la cocina–

–Si, ya no des mas rodeos… ¡Que descanses!

Ichigo no dijo nada más y dejó que su hermana se encargase de la cocina, aunque él quisiese ayudarla. Pero bueno, por ahora, en su lista de prioridades no estaba el estudio, sino estaba: **Kuchiki Rukia.**

¿Cómo empezar una conversación con la enana? No quería comenzar mal (Entiéndase peleas, disgustos, etc). Había que actuar de manera precisa, cosa que Ichigo… bueno, no está muy acostumbrado.

Subió las escaleras hasta su habitación y se quedó parado en frente de su puerta. No quería entrar. Tenía nervios, sentía que su estómago iba a estallar. Que demonios le pasaba, si sólo es una tonta conversación de disculpas, pero con Rukia… Que demonios, es SU habitación…

Sin más, decidió entrar, pero lo que encontró fue…_Una Rukia plenamente dormida en su cama…_

–Parece que alguien va a dormir bien esta noche… –Dijo sarcástico. Colocó una frazada encima de ella –Aunque la noche estaba bastante cálida–

Ichigo se sentó en su escritorio y se puso a leer la materia para el otro dia –Oh si, tenía examen– Como odiaba estudiar a último momento, pero bueno, al buen estudiante (**N/A:** Yo también lo hago xDDD)

Que procariota, eucariota, respiración celular, fosforilación oxidativa, que changos. No sabía de que se traba el examen, no tenía ganas de leer ninguna mierda. Cerró el libro un poco fuerte. Se sobresaltó un poco, ya que la Shinigami seguía en su séptimo sueño.

"–_Joder… y uno que tiene que seguir estudiando… y esta holgazana no hace nada…"–_

A pesar de las peleas de todos los días, él sentía que cada día que pasaba estaba más cercano a ella. Que la conocía más, que sabía todo de ella. Le gustaba esta relación aunque algo extraña…. Pero no quería seguir con esto, las peleas sin sentido. Pero ¿Cómo sería una relación Ichigo x Rukia sin peleas?, es como para no creerlo, ¿verdad? Sacudió su cabeza, no podía seguir pensando más en, Rukia.

"–_Me cago en dios, por que siempre me tiene que salir esta enana en mis pensamientos… Ni que fuera alguien importante en mi vida… "_

De pronto se sintió algo culpable por ese pensamiento

"–_Vale vale, no quise decir eso… ella, es importante para mi, en mi vida…" –_La mira de reojo_– "–Si no hubiera sido por ella, quizás mi vida seguiría siendo vaga… sin compañía de amigos…¿amigos? Que coño…. Solo, solo que esta enana…"_

Rukia se movió un poco para el otro lado –Daba a la pared, ahora quedaba hacia donde estaba Ichigo- El chico tragó saliva, se veía linda. Si, es verdad. Kuchiki Rukia puede ser mandona, quejona y todos los verbos asociados, pero eso no quitaba su lado femenino. Empezó a recorrerla con la vista, veía como su pecho subía y bajaba por la respiración. Su rostro se veía más blanco de lo normal, con la luz de la luna reflejada en ella….

–"_¡Esto me saca de quicio…!" _–Dedicó su mirada al libro que había cerrado. Si, creía que eso lo iba a relajar más, en vez de mirarla a ella. No entendía por que le gustaba tanto mirarla. ¿Gustar?

Vio la hora. Eran ya las 1 am y AÚN no había leído nada (**N/A:** Es horrible cuando pasa eso Dx!). Asi que bajó a la cocina a buscar un buen vaso de leche

Rukia despertó. Si, había sido una buena siesta. Se destapó y dejó la cobija a un lado de la cama de Ichigo. Se había perdido en la hora, ¿tan tarde era? Dios, mañana había escuela y despertar temprano.

–Joder… me… quedé dormida… –Decía mientras abría el armario para colocarse el pijama– Que tonta soy… –Empezó a sacarse la blusa–

Ichigo, al abrir la puerta de su habitación…. –Pause-

Ehm, bueno… Se quedó mirándola hasta que…

–¡Que tanto ves imbécil! –Le lanza una almohada al chico y éste reacciona. Rukia busca algo con que taparse, ya que estaba en sostenes–

–Yo… ¡Nada que me importe!, sólo… sólo tápate de una vez –Estaba totalmente sonrojado–

El chico cerró la puerta, esperando que la princesa se vistiera. Por alguna extraña razón Ichigo temblaba, pero ¿de qué? Miedo, vergüenza, que diablos… jamás la había visto en… esa situación. Se sentía algo torpe, pero algo dentro de él le decía lo afortunado que fue.

–Ya…

El Pelinaranja entró con cautela para no verle así nuevamente –aunque en su mente no decía lo mismo xD- Ya no quería tomarse el vaso de leche que había ido a buscar, aún le temblaba la mano. Rukia sólo lo observaba al chico que… se veía algo ido o eso creía ella. La chica se puso su pijama que era bastante femenino, shorts rosados y una polera del mismo color en tiritas con el estampado del ya conocido conejo.

–Ichigo…

–No molestes… –Seguía leyendo aquel libro de biología–

–¿Por que… me veías de esa manera? –Dios como le gustaba hacerle sentir incómodo al chico xDDD-

El Shinigami tragó saliva.

'_Mirarla de esa manera'_, ¿Qué habrá querido decir?

–Joder Rukia, te dije que no molestes, mañana hay examen y necesito sacarme una buena calificación… –Le respondió sin mirarle–

–…. Vamos Ichigo, sé que en tu mirada había 'algo'

–Algo como 'que' –Al fin se dignó a mirarle a la cara xD–

–Cara de….

–¿De….?

–Hmmmm…

–Rukia…

–Aish, se me olvidó…

–¡Me cago en los cromosomas Rukia! No jodas

–Cochino xD

– ¬¬….. –Mirada fulminante y sonrojada–

– Ok, Ok… lo lamento, te dejaré estudiar tranquilamente. Aish como cuesta hacerte sacar una sonrisa a ti eh?, buenas noches… –Rukia se dirigía a su armario–

–Buenas serán para ti

–Pervertido… –Cerró rápidamente la puerte–

–¡¡Arg Rukia….!!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Ya eran pasadas las 4 am. Ichigo se dio por vencido y se metió a la cama. Estaba cansado de estudiar los cromosomas, pelear con Rukia, pensar en que de verdad le gusta…

Como podía estar tan seguro que se sentía atraído por la Shinigami, es algo que no lo podía entender. Es que cuando alguien te gusta, simplemente lo sabes y ya, pero Ichigo… Él nunca ha experimentado ese sentimiento

"–_Aunque admito que, este sentimiento de mierda me ha servido… "_

Y después de esto, el chico cayó en su profundo sueño…

Rukia era ahora la que no podía conciliar el sueño, menuda siestecita que se mandó la condenada xD

–Aish… no puedo dormir… _–_Se acomodaba a cada rato. Estaba pensando en, que hubiera pasado si... no. Kuchiki Rukia pensando 'esas' cosas ¿con Ichigo?. Sacudió su cabeza, como podía imaginarse una cosa si, pero... Si lo pensana bien: Ichigo es atractivo. Tiene un cuerpo bien formado y todo gracias a las batallas. Sus pectorales, sus brazos y sus ojos. Esos ojos miel... Rukia se tapó con la frazada hasta la cabeza. _–"Kuchiki Rukia... que demonios te pasa... por qué cada vez que pienso en Ichigo me... me pongo tan nerviosa... además, él no es atractivo... ...¿O si?"– _

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"_¡Pipipipipipipipipi!"_

_7:00 am_

Sonaba el despertador como si lo estuvieran apretando. Tan fuerte que sonaba ese aparato, Ichigo ya estaba que lo tiraba a la basura.

–Jo…der…

-¡ICHIGO! Levantante flojo, llegarás tarde a la escuela

–¿Tu también me vas a molestar Kon? Por qué despertaste tan temprano

–Nee… Nee-san se fue muy temprano! TT y estaba solito… y –El chico lo encerró en un cajón para que no hablase mas–

–Ah…

Ichigo fue a darse una buena ducha. Tenía aun sueño. Sentía como el agua despertaba cada uno de sus músculos. Se sentía bien…

Estaba cabreado de llevarle la contra a la enana, pero admitía que le gustaba hacerla enfadar. Esbozó una ligera sonrisa. Pero había que aclarar todo. ÉL no fue el de los papelitos, no. Ishida dijo que él tampoco fue, entonces ¿Quién?. Ichigo por mas que pensaba no se le ocurría a nadie mas…

_–"Hmp… no importa… quien haya sido ayudó en algo… ¬¬"_ –Pensaba mientras se echaba shampoo en el cabello–

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Rukia tomó desayuno bien temprano. Por alguna extraña razón no quería toparse con el chico, quizás por lo de anoche. Al pensar esto Rukia se sonrojó. Cielos, nunca pensó que un niñato como él le haría pasar este tipo de vergüenzas.

Iba caminando por la calle que va al instituto, hasta que se encontró con Ishida.

–Kuchiki-san, buenos…. –Dijo mirando a su 'otra mitad', pero no la encontró–

–Buenos días Ishida, ahm, ¿Qué buscas?

–No… nada –Dijo sin mas, arreglándose sus anteojos como suele hacerlo– Y Kurosaki, pensé venías con él

–No… salí mas temprano

–¿No querías encontrartelo…? –Empezaron a caminar–

–Algo… algo asi…

–Se nota que te importa mucho él

–¡QUE!

–Ves… si te interesa…

–No me vengas con ese tipo de cosas Ishida, Ichigo no me interesa en lo absoluto… –Mueca de desagrado por parte de la Shinigami–

–Kurosaki me contó que lo ayudara contigo, para que no estén mas peleados…

Rukia alzó una ceja. Ichigo ¿Preocupado?, debió haberle dicho borracho o con algo de fiebre

–Ishida… ¿estas seguro? Osea es ICHIGO…. El don nadie, el que no se preocupa ni por una mosca… y se va a preocupar ¿por MI?, tas cagao xD

–Te estoy hablando en serio…

–Ahora entiendo todo…

–¿A que te refieres?

–¡El de los benditos papeles fuiste tu!

–No, espera, eso quiero aclararlo ahora –Pero Rukia no lo dejaba hablar–

–Fíjate que no resultó del todo tu súper 'idea'

–Kuchiki-san no estás entiendo… yo-

–Ishida ya déjalo, gracias por ayudar… Mi destino con Kurosaki es pelearse.

Y se fue caminando sola, dejando a Ishida con las palabras en la boca. Bien. Ahora resulta que ambos tortolitos estaban enojados con el chico que no había hecho NADA xD

–Bravo por mi… ù u

–Ishida-kun…

–¡Inoue… ¡ b-buenos dias…

–Lo lamento… no quise que esto pasara…

–¿Eh? No te entiendo

–Lo de Kuchiki-san y Kurosaki-kun… están enojados contigo por mi culpa

–Inoue… no me digas que tu…

–Si, pensé que con los papeles que les había enviado quizás se arreglen u-u, no pensé que Kurosaki-kun te había pedido que le ayudases

–Aish…. –Suspiro por parte del cuatro ojos–

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Con la ayuda o sin la ayuda del Quincy, Ichigo resolvería su enojo con la enana. De hecho ya lo tenía todo planeado….

–¿Como mierda le digo?... ¡EL EXAMEN! –Corre al instituto xD-

**Continuará…

* * *

**Ahm… no me gustó como quedó xDDDD…. Pero ahí me juzgan u-u….

Gracias a todos por leerlo =), espero sus reviews como siempre xD

Bye bye!

**Kuchiki-Jae**


	6. No mas peleas

Hola Pipol! xD he regresado –Kuchiki's Back- xD. Bueno u-u, primero que nada muchas gracias por sus reviews xD ^^ me dan mucho ánimo. Ya salí de vacaciones, asi que tendré ma tiempo para estar aquí y deleitarlos con IchixRuki xD. Creo que el capitulo me salió algo larguito, pero no importa ò.o! xD es el final, no me maten xD. –Huye-

**Disclaimer**: Bleach no es mio ya lo sé TT no es necesario que me lo hagan recordar u.u!

* * *

** 06. No mas peleas**

Y como era este día, había examen de Biología e Ichigo… bueno seamos sinceros, no pudo estudiar pensando en Kuchiki-san.

Como ya sabemos, Rukia se fue primero que el pelinaranja, asi que Ichigo no tuvo mas remedio que irse solo al instituto.

–¿Onii-chan, y Rukia-chan?

–No lo sé… –Toma una tostada y se la coloca en su boca mientras busca leche en el refrigerador–

–Seguro ya se pelearon Yuzu, tu sabes como es de rompecorazones Ichi-nii –Dijo Karin, para molestarlo–

–Serás…¬¬…

–Ahhh… y yo que le tenía un delicioso desayuno a Rukia-chan u.u!

–¡Pero Hija preparaselo a papá!...

–Yo me voy… –Dice Ichigo tomando su maleta–

–Te sigo… –Karin toma sus cosas y su pelota de fútbol–

–¡ICHIGOOOOOOOO!

Paf! Su querido hijo lo golpea en el estómago y lo deja tirado en el suelo.

–No molestes ahora viejo…

–Hijo, me gusta tu actitud, eres tan igual a mi –Dice llorando de felicidad–

–Ni de broma¬¬…

–¿Y Rukia-chan?, hijo que pasa, ya deberías habértele declarado hombre por dios!

–Imbécil como dices esas cosas, viejo estúpido, ya me voy…

–PERO HIJOOOOOOO- –Le cierra la puerta en la cara–

–"_Ese viejo¬¬ sólo se la pasa molestando, ¿es que no tiene otra cosa que hacer?... aish, cálmate Ichigo… ahora, hay que arreglar las cosas con la enana…"_

Pensado esto, caminó lo mas que pudo al Instituto a por Rukia –Bueno es que también estaba atrasado xD asi que, apúrale Ichigo-

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Ya en clases. El examen comenzaba a las 8:30 y ni rastros del pelinaranja.

–¡Bien chicos! Espero les vaya bien en este examen, que es el ÚLTIMO para que salgan de vacaciones de Verano… asi que… apartir de ahora, ¡YA!

Todos estaban ansiosos de poder salir al fin de vacaciones. Algunos miraban el examen con cara de: ¿Y que es esto?, otros diciendo: Esto es pan comido.

Rukia por su parte no sabia que era esto, asi que empezó a responder… ehmm 'estupideces' si fuera Ichigo. Y hablando del descerebrado, ¿donde estaba…?

–¡Disculpe!

Rukia se estremeció un poco con esa voz y levantó la mirada. Era Ichigo.

–Kurosaki… llegas 20 minutos tarde

–Lo siento, es que papá amaneció enfermo y tuve que cuidarlo –Dice excusándose porque eso no era cierto xD. Se sienta rápidamente mientras que la maestra loca le pasa su examen–

–Ah, está bien. Ahora empieza que tienes solo 1 hora…

–Si…

Ambos chicos cruzan miradas por segundos, aunque para ellos parecía como si fuera una eternidad. Hace tiempo que no se veian –Un momento- Si se ven en casa, ¿Cómo es eso entonces?... ah ya sé, se extrañaban. Bueno al caso…

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

–¡AHHHH! Otra vez me fue mal TT por queeeeee…

–Eso te pasa por no estudiar, Asano-san

–Por que Asano-saaaaan TT… díganme KEIGO!

–Y que tal Ishida-kun ¿Te fue bien? –Preguntó Inoue–

–Eh… a mi siempre me va bien Inoue-san

–Uyyyyyyy…. –Dicen todos los chicos, incluyendo Sado xD–

–Ya, no molesten… ù-u

–¿Jeh, que te jodan alguna vez en tu vida no Ishida?

–¿Tú también Kurosaki?... aish

Todos estaban en la azotea del edificio de la escuela comentando el último examen del año, y al fin podrían hablar de vacaciones, panoramas, juegos, etc.

Ichigo notó que alguien faltaba del grupo, y como no se iba a dar cuenta, si faltaba su enana… _"Su enana"_, sonaba bien, o eso creía. La morena estaba viendo el paisaje a través de las rejas de protección que tiene el edificio. Tenía la vista perdida, no se percató de la presencia del Shinigami.

No sabía como hablarle –Para que no empiece otras de sus interminables peleas- asi que actuó como el Kurosaki que es…

–¿No tienes otra cosa mas que hacer? –Bueno xD, empezamos bien–

–No molestes….

–…

–… Y … ¿por qué demorastes en llegar? –Ea… Rukia interesada xDD–

–Pues eso… no escuchaste que cuando llegué dije que el viejo estaba algo enfermo… –Se rascaba la cabeza–

–No te creo… –Respondió secamente–

–Pe… pero por que… ¬¬ no me puedes decir nada, no estabas en casa cuando YO salí… tu te fuiste primero, no sabes los hechos… no sabes nada

–Hablas demasiado Ichigo… –Rukia actuaba como una Kuchiki que era xD, fria… MUY FRIA, como lo suele hacer su querido Nii-sama…–

–No… no me fastides enana… –Ichigo intentaba calmarse, pero Rukia lo estaba sacando de quicio xD y solo con permanecer seria…–

–¿Fastidiarte? Pero si solo estamos hablando, eres tú el que pierde las casillas, no ves… –Ahora la chica lo veia a sus ojos. Sentía que, en cualquier momento se derrumbaría aquella barrera que habia creado. Y solo con verlo a los ojos–

–Joder, ¿por qué demonios me salistes tan cabeza dura eh?... ¡Oe Rukia! –La chica ya se estaba yendo de ahí, la verdad era que no queria seguir escuchando el mismo repertorio de Kurosaki… asi que ni modo–

–¡Kurosaki-kun, tenemos que irnos! –Le gritó Inoue, ya que no quedaba nadie, sólo él y… su tonto orgullo xD–

–Ya… voy…

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Ya estaba atardeciendo, los chicos se quedaron mas tiempo en la escuela jugando futbol y las chicas los animaban –Keigo sufría hemorragia nasal al ver que Inoue saltaba como porrista pero esa es otra historia xD–

Era relajante quedarse hasta tarde ahí, eran las 7:30 pm y el sol seguía alumbrándolos. Una tarde de verano… refrescante…

Rukia no quería quedarse, pero Orihime le insistió tanto que… bueno ustedes saben la persistencia que tiene esta chica sobre los demás… asi que ni modo, se quedó viendo el estúpido juego de perseguir la pelota. No le encontraba lógica alguno, además sudabas como caballo bandido…

–¡Sado, por aquí! –Le gritó Ishida, para que le diera un pase y éste accede–

–¡Waaa siempre soy tan lento TT! –Keigo no podia correr mas rápido detrás de Sado xD–

–¡Estoy libre, lánzala! –Ichigo estaba cerca del arco para meter un gol, asi que el moreno le tira la pelota y el pelinaranja anota un gol con un cabezazo–

La pequeña Kuchiki se dio cuenta que, Ichigo no era tan feo como ella pensaba. Al contrario, con el sudor que encontraba totalmente asqueroso, se veía _"Sexy"_… Esperen… ella había pensado que Ichigo… si, que Kurosaki Ichigo era ¿Apuesto?... Sacudió su cabeza, no podía estar pensando así de él, además que el Shinigami la trata de enana, molestosa, enojona, mandona y un sin número de adjetivos descalificativos xD

–¡Buena anotada Kurosaki! –Ishida le da la mano con un típico 'dame esos cincos'–

–¡TT Perdimos Mizuiro!, siempre perdemos, por queeee

–Ya, no te quiejes Asano-san, es solo un juego n.n

–Y aun me dices asi u.u que trizte es mi vidaaaaaaaaaaaaa ;___; Kuchiki-saan! –Iba corriendo hacia ella con intenciones de abrazarle… pero… –

–Oh, lo siento Asano-san n.ñ… –Rukia le habia golpeado para que no la abrazara xD–

–¿Estás bien? o.o –Pregunta la inocente Inoue–

–Auch x____x –Keigo en el suelo xD–

Estaba atardeciendo en Karakura, así que nuestros héroes (N/A: Me salió a lo Pokemon xD), se iban ya del Instituto. De a poco se iban despidiendo. Primero Sado, después Ishida –Aunque éste dijo que iba su tienda favorita de costura–, Keigo y Mizuiro iban a vagar al centro de la ciudad porque decían que la noche era bastante joven, pero para variar irían a los video juegos.

Por último, quedaba Inoue. Los tres compañeros iban en silencio y a paso lento por el típico camino que está a un lado del río.

Ichigo mirando por su lado, Rukia mirando a la nada. Orihime sentía como que estorbaba o como se dice vulgarmente 'tocando el violín'. Oh, al parecer Inoue sentía celos de la pequeña Kuchiki, pero eran pequeños. La chica no sabía como romper el silencio, aunque tuviera celos, no le gustaba que sus mejores amigos pasen peleando y discutiendo por tonterías, y más encima por la última que había hecho la pelirroja: Los benditos papeles.

–Uhm… chicos… etto…

–¿Eh? –La ojiazul tomó atención–

–No me gusta que…

–¿Pasa algo Inoue? –El pelinaranja salió de su mini trance y empezó a escuchar–

–Que no me gusta que estén enojados… yo…

–…

–…

Ambos chicos no decían nada.

–Lo siento, no quise ser impertinente…

–No te preocupes Inoue… esto no es tu culpa –Dijo la Kuchiki sonriendo a penas para que no se preocupase mas–

–No es que… Kuchiki-san, lo de los papeles-

–Inoue ya déjalo –El Shinigami habló– Con la enana solo peleamos por pasatiempo…

–Que… dijiste… –Susurró la morena un 'poquito' enfadada xD–

–¿Eh?, en serio Kurosaki-kun?

–Si, asi que ya está todo solucionado –Tomó de la mano a la morena– cuídate Inoue nos vemos… –Y se la llevó de ahí flashmente xD–

–¡¡¡Ichigoo bakaaa que haces!!! –Se quejaba la chica al ser arrastrada–

–A… adios o.o…

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

–¡Decerebrado que demonios haces! –Hasta que la soltó. Habían llegado a la casa–

–Ya, no sigas gritando enana…

–¡Pero no es normal que actúes asi!... –La pequeña Shinigami lo miró, él estaba serio– "_Tonto…_ "

–¿No crees que, es mejor que paremos con esta simple y absurda pelea?

Eso le llegó como un balde de agua fría. O sea que para él era algo _absurdo_...

–Si… bueno me canso de discutir siempre contigo…

–Y tu crees que yo no… –Suspira– con el estúpido de mi padre ya es mas que suficiente…

–Hmmm… Bueno que mas dá…

–Oe Rukia… –Le lanza algo mientras entraba. Era un peluche–

–Serás tarado… ¡Chappy!...

–Lo compré esta mañana… estaba en oferta…

–Por eso… llegaste tarde ¿No?... –Ichigo se ruborizó un poco, así que entró lo más rápido que pudo antes que la morena lo notase–

–Bueno no importa… ahora ten tu maldito peluche y no molestes mas… –En otras palabras, era algo como _"No quiero pelear mas contigo, perdoname"_, pero ya saben como es éste–

A Rukia se le había pasado la molestia que sentía, o mejor dicho se le quitó por completo. A veces Ichigo pensaba que extraordinarios poderes tenía _ese _maldito peluche que hacía que la Shinigami pudiera estar de tan buen humor. Como sea, la enana ya no estaba enfadada con él gracias a un tonto peluche de "_Chappy"_

–Jodido peluche… -Susurraba mientras iba a la cocina–

–Ichi-nii! Bienvenido a casa…! … a ti tambien Rukia-chan!

–Gracias Yuzu… –Le responde con su ánimo y actitud que conocemos–

–Siéntense, les prepararé una deliciosa cena n.n además que hoy dia empiezan sus vacaciones…

–¡¡IIIICHIIIGOOOOO!! –Creo que no es necesario explicar quien es xD–

–No jodas mas quieres…! –Con la facilidad que tiene, Ichigo lo golpeó en su estómago–

–Ru…Rukia-chan…. Como estas? …–Tirado en el suelo–

–Bien… Kurosaki-san…

Después de la gran cena que hizo Yuzu, los Kurosaki e incluyendo Rukia, se pusieron a ver televisión en la sala. La imagen era muy linda, de una familia unida y feliz –_Aunque faltase alguien, claro_-.

–¡Buahahahahaha!

– ¬¬ Estupido programa… –Ichigo a pesar que odiaba ver eso, acompañaba a su familia para que no le digan antisocial–

–Si, que tonto… –Dijo Karin tambien–

–Yo lo encuentro muy divertido… –Rukia defendió el programa–

–Es que tienes unos gustos muy raros enana

–Y tu tan sofisticado que me salistes ¬¬

–Ya no peleen chicos… –Yuzu intervino algo tímida–

–Déjalos Yuzu, si pelean es porque se quieren… –Al decir esto, ambos chicos dejaron de pelear– … ¿Silencio?, entonces es verda-

–¡Kyaaaaa! Si yo sabía que Rukia-chan era una candidata PERFECTA para ti hijo mio…!

–…Serás cabrón… ya deja de decir tonterias aunque sea una vez en tu vida…

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Ya era hora de dormirse. Las hermanas Kurosaki fueron a su habitación y a penas tocaron almohada se quedaron dormidas de inmediato, y que decir de Kurosaki-san…

Rukia estaba en la habitación, haciendo el menor ruido posible para no despertarlas, pero no era necesario, tenían un sueño muy pesado. Se puso el pijama y ahora se dirigía al baño para lavarse los dientes, pero

–Ahh… –Expresión de Ichigo xD–

–Que… –El chico había quedado algo anonadado con la ropa de la Shinigami. Verla en prendas intimas –bueno el pijama lo es xD– era como una bendición del cielo. Demonios tenía que aceptar que la maldita enana tenía un cuerpo muy delgado y fino.

–Na, nada…entra tú al baño si quieres primero

–Iba a entrar aunque me lo hubieras impedido –Dijo para molestarle xD. Entró y cerró la puerta–

–"_Será…"_

Al salir la chica, se encontró con el pelinaranja frente a frente. Llevaba puesto una musculosa gris y pantalones de pijama del mismo color. Rukia nunca se había fijado en el buen cuerpo que tenía el niñato, y al igual que él, debia admitir que tiene un cuerpazo que daría envidia.

–Ya… terminé

–Rukia… –Ya, había comenzado su pasaje al infierno– Se que… las peleas que tenemos son estúpidas

–Ah… 'tin tin tin' tenemos un ganador… –Sarcasmo mode on xD–

–…¬¬

–Ok ok… lo siento… te escucho…

–Bueno y… ya no quiero seguir discutiendo por cosas menores…

–No importa Ichigo… –Recordó lo del peluche– Ya pasó…

–¿Eh? Y sólo me dirás eso…

–Y que más quieres que te diga… si tienes razón

–¡Pero!, yo me estoy disculpando y tu que también tienes la culpa de esto no dices nada…

–¡Mira estás empezando otra pelea insignificante-

Pero Ichigo le selló sus labios con los suyos…

El beso duró… quizás unos 20 segundos, que para ellos fue una eternidad. Se separaron. Rukia tenía las mejillas rojas

–Hablabas demasiado enana… Buenas noches…

–¿EH?... ¡ICHIGO ESPERA! –Pero el chico le cerró la puerta xD– ¡ÁBREME! COBARDE!

El chico le abre la puerta.

–¡Como… como me haces esto!, pervertido, sínico…

–Rukia…

–Decerebrado, Niñato… tu… –Ichigo cierra la puerta para que no escuchen xD– Tú estas loco!

–Mira quien está mas loca aquí, tu guitoneándome en mi habitación

–¿¡Crees que me gustó?! –Ichigo se sentó en la cama y veía como se paseaba su Shinigami de aquí para alla–

–Rukia ya para, solo fue un _beso_…

–Si sé que fue un '_beso_' tarado… –Se cruzó de brazos y lo miró–

–Si quieres te doy otro para que te quedes tranquila… –Rukia se sonrojó con el comentario del chico xD, si queria avergonzarla lo estaba consiguendo–

–¡AH ICHIGO! Me estresas… –Se calmó un poco– Pero… pensándolo bien… no estaría mal… –La morena se acercó a los labios del chico. Podía sentir su respiración y sus manos que tomaban su delgada cintura. Y lo besó– Gracias por….

–¿Hmm?

–Por el peluche de Chappy Ichigo! Esta preciosoo!!

-¡¡ENANAAA!!

* * *

**Fin xD**

Ya ehm…. Lo termine!, solo espero que les haya gustado y que no sé xD saludos a todos los que leen en y a los anónimos tambien! Los tengo identificados ù.u –broma- xD… n___n

Feliz año 2009 xD Creo que no lo he dicho

Hasta la próxima!

Bye byee!

**Kuchiki-Jae**


End file.
